Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5164205-20131027213351
Sapphire’s POV I backed out of the room without anyone noticing. Because of one tiny object and all the information it contained, Red and the Vespers had almost killed me, had almost killed Amber, and no one trusted me anymore. Anger raced through the veins in my body. I didn’t care how screwed up and inhuman that USB made me, I was ready to destroy it. Screw you, Mom and Dad, I thought. The Vespers wanted me dead, they could try. But they weren’t going to harm anyone on this ship because of one small object. I was in my room and packing everything, ready to ditch the ship after I’d destroyed the USB. I almost didn’t notice Amber standing in the doorway--which I thought I’d closed--until she cleared her throat. “What,” I sighed, not bothering to make it sound like a question. “Going somewhere?” “Yeah,” I answered shortly. “You forgot to take this with you.” My heart fairly leaped out of my mouth when I saw her holding the USB in her hand. “How…” “Save it.” I saw a mix of emotions in Amber’s eyes, mainly anger and confusion. “I almost died because of this. I need answers. Why?” “Funny,” I told her, “I was just thinking the same thing.” She nodded. “You don’t know, I don’t know, people are dying, and I was almost one of them. I completely believe you.” “Really?” “No.” I paused, then looked at Amber. “Why are you asking me this?” She shook her head, not getting it. “Why are you asking me?” I repeated. “You already have the USB. You could have looked at it, then told Red, and then kicked me off the ship. But clearly you’re asking me first. Why?” “First,” said Amber, “It’s not a ship, it’s a yacht. And you know why I’m asking you. It’s because this USB has nothing on it. No information at all.” I nodded. “That’s because everything is on this USB,” I told her, and I picked up the one I was talking about and dropped it on the ground and started to crush it with my foot. Faster than my eyes could register, Amber snatched the USB and was holding it in her hand, and her other hand was holding something metal, dim light glinting off its surface. “People are dying,” she said in a low voice, “some sooner than most. Tell me." I almost laughed. “You said it, didn’t you? Some are dying sooner than most. You already know the answers, Amber.” “No I don’t.” “Yes, yes you do,” I said slowly. “You just don’t know you do. I think…the Madrigals don’t want you to know. For whatever reason.” I looked her in the eyes. “Who are you? You and Red? How do you fit into all of this?” “What are you talking about?” she demanded. “All the information here, it was the result of a Lucian research project. Top secret. Headed by my parents. Only about five, six people knew about it. I don’t know what they were looking for, but whatever the result, it was so dangerous that the project was shut down immediately. Five years after that, everyone involved in that project died. One by one. But not before they left behind a legacy. They needed to know if their work would bear fruit, so they had a test subject…''me''. Only they died before they could view their results. “I don’t know much, but only that I’m slowly dying. I need this USB to cure myself before the deadline, and I don’t even know when that is. And I need to find whatever my parents hid on Easter Island. But you and Red…how do you fit into all this?” I shook my head, frustrated. “Whatever I can find, something about the Madrigals always pops up. I can’t figure it out. Did the Madrigals know about the USB? Is that how Winter got it? You’re not the only one who wants answers...I need answers to save my life.”